Cook Off
Overview Cook Off is a single-day heist in Notoriety. The crew is instructed to cook and secure Bloxy Cola inside a protected house. Loud Approach Once the heist begins, your first objective should be running into the house and gathering ingredients as the police are already on their way. Search for ingredients scattered throughout multiple locations, and kill or dominate (hostage) the defending house guards. The cooking lab is always located on the top floor, which is the main area players are going to be in; make sure you defend it during the assault! Sentries are highly recommended when players have low levels and / or fighting on high difficulties. Three ingredients are required for a batch of Bloxy Cola: Water, Sugar, and Carbon. The narrator will reveal, over time, the correct order to input the ingredients. Be careful, however, as he may change his mind! Once 3 bags of bloxy cola have been made and delivered, the criminals may escape or continue making more. Don't worry about running out of ingredients; a helicopter can be signaled to drop off more if supplies are running low. The Cooking Process The order required to make a batch of Bloxy Cola is completely random. The narrator will attempt to reveal the correct order, however he might be wrong the first time. As a rule of thumb, follow these instructions! When he says the first ingredient The first statement says to put any random ingredient into the cooking lab. Sometimes this is right (just wait for the second statement the narrator will say); take note of which ingredient is stated. Example: "Do you have any Ingredient laying around? Use it." When he confirms the first ingredient If he says a 'generic statement', confirming the first ingredient on the second statement he will say , feel free to put it in. Examples: "Or at least that's what I think you should do" "I'm 50% sure that's correct" - this percentage has nothing to do with the process, it's always 100% correct. When he's wrong and corrects himself If he says something like, "Stop! Don't use that ingredient, use Ingredient instead!" Always use the ingredient stated in this sentence. It is always the right one. Badges [https://www.roblox.com/library/1249461918/Refreshing Refreshing] Complete the Cook Off mission. Tips *Keep the thugs alive, they will act as sentries and fight off the cops but be cautious since they can damage the criminals. *Ingredients don't repeat/stack, so if earlier the ingredient was water, the next one won't be water. *If the cops take the bags, take it back ASAP since the cops will destroy it once they carry the bag out of the scene. Bugs * There will be a EXTREMELY RARE chance of a police car being glitched and cannot move into the corresponding place, leading to the whole game being glitched out and no cops will spawn in while players can roam around the entire map without being shot at. * There is also a bug where the game doesn't register when the mask is worn, resulting in only being able to walk and jump. * If you hide your bags in the corner of the doctor bag asset room, cops can take the bags from down stairs Category:Heists Category:Loud-Only Heists